I'm not lost
by DGAF4Life79
Summary: So... This isn't the afterlife?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece, Fairy Tail or any of these things that I include in my fan fictions though sometimes I wish I did.

So this is another story that I got stuck in my stupid little head. This one and my trinity blood one are the last two that I will create before attempting to move forward with the rest of my stories. I just had these two stuck in my head for the longest time and it was making it impossible to move forward with the rest of my stories. So Without further ado I present to you:

Chapter One: So this isn't the Afterlife?

Zoro lay in the infirmary aboard the Sunny wrapped in bandages. His final fight with Mihawk had left him with more injuries than any of his previous fights all put together. In fact according to Chopper he shouldn't even be alive at the moment. The fight itself had left the island they fought on had all but destroyed. The first clash of the long battle had split open the sky and cut the island in two. Honestly, the thought of anything trying to live there at the moment was ludicrous.

XXXFlashbackXXX

The fight had lasted the entirety of three days. Three days of non-stop fighting, hacking and slashing. Midway through the third day found Zoro severely wounded while the World's Greatest Swordsman only had a single scratch across his left cheek slowly oozing a small trickle of blood.

"You've grown much stronger since our last battle Roronoa," Dracule had said, "but now it is time we end this," he had said as he lifted his legendary black blade for the final clash that would decide the battle.

Struggling to find his footing, Zoro slowly pulled himself to his feet. Carefully placing Wado back into his mouth He readied his blades for his final and ultimate technique.

"This Technique is something I held back from you during our training. I've been saving it for the specific purpose of defeating you," said Zoro. "Now watch as I surpass you, Demonic Nine Sword Style, Asura!"

Mihawk took in his former Pupil's new form without much emotion before charging forward in a blur of motion, his movements unreadable to all but the most skilled fighters. Zoro in turn did the same. The clash of steal could be heard as a large cloud of dust engulfed the two fighters. When the dust finally settled the winner was revealed.

"Zoro!" shouted Luffy and Chopper in worry, Nami brought her hands to her mouth, tears streaming down her face as they took in the form of their fallen friend, his three swords still gripped tightly as he lay on the ground.

Mihawk simply just stood there his sword still held in the same position it had been in after the final clash. Then without warning, in a way reminiscent of their first meeting, his blade dropped to the ground in pieces while he himself fell to his knees, blood spraying from the numerous slashes adorning his body. The man formerly known as the greatest swordsman in the world lay on the ground, defeated by the very man he had trained.

"Well done Roronoa," said Mihawk as his eyes closed never to open again.

XxxEndFlashbackxxx

His friends had quickly carried him back to the ship. Chopper frantically trying to bandage all of his wounds as tears streamed down the tiny reindeers face. Zoro could not remember much past that as he quickly found himself welcoming unconsciousness.

After days of rest he had finally awoken to the slow rocking of the ship, judging by the stillness and lack of noise of any kind, Zoro assumed that it must be night. A quick glimpse out the porthole confirmed this.

Despite his bodies aching protests he willed himself to get out of the bed and to his feet, he had a deal to uphold after all. No doubt _he _would be here any minute to collect on it.

Carefully he made his way to the upper deck of the ship, trying not to wake anyone as he made his way out. Having the others awake would only complicate matters. The only problem now would be the person standing watch.

As he finally stood on the upper deck he was relieved to find that it was only Usopp on watch tonight as he laughed maniacally as he shot down pretend enemies.

"Take that you scoundrels and run for hills and be glad that the great Captain Usopp showed you mercy on this day!"

Zoro couldn't help but smile as he quietly walked up behind him and cleared his throat loudly.

"Uwahh! Z-Zoro," screamed Ussop, "W-what are you doing out of bed, you're injured?"

"Be quiet, you're hurting my ears," scolded Zoro.

""S-sorry," stuttered Usopp, "But you should be in bed."

"Don't worry about it, just go to bed. I'll finish this watch for you, you look tired," said Zoro.

"What? I have plenty of energy," boasted Usopp his hands on his hips, a stupid grin plastered on his face.

Zoro leveled a glare at the ship's sniper, "I said go to bed Usopp."

"R-right, I'll uh just leave you t-to it," said Usopp in fright before he scurried of below deck.

Despite having grown much braver over the course of his two years away on the man eating island, Zoro could still put the fear of God into the young pirate.

"That was a wise decision Roronoa," said a cold, soulless, metallic voice from behind him.

Zoro turned to face the man who had come to collect on the deal, Bartholomew Kuma, the gigantic man turned robot merely sat on the railing with his legs crossed holding a bible of some sort in his hands. "It's good to see you too Kuma."

"I have come to collect on our agreement Roronoa," said Kuma, what little emotion had been there before now long gone.

"I know what you have come here to do," stated Zoro coldly. Slowly Zoro drew Shusui from its sheath angling it at him dangerously. "You know I could stop you if I wanted to."

"That is unadvisable in your current condition Roronoa," stated Kuma.

"Tch, whatever," said Zoro, sheathing his blade, "Let's just get this over with."

Zoro kneeled before the giant robotic man before him. He carefully placed the three blades in his lap, his one good eye closed as he bowed his head.

Kuma got up from his perch and stood in front of the swordsman of the Strawhat Pirates with his hand raised. "Say goodbye to this world Roronoa," said Kuma in his metallic voice.

With a single swipe of his hand, the world's greatest swordsman was gone.

* * *

><p>Zoro regained consciousness as the rays of sunshine from the rising sun hit his eyes as they streamed through a window. Taking a look at his surroundings, Zoro was able to determine that he was in a small room lying in a bed. As he raised himself to a sitting position his body practically cried out in agony.<p>

'So this is the afterlife,' thought Zoro, 'Funny, it hurts more than I thought it would.'

"So, you're finally awake I see," said a voice that didn't sound to friendly.

Zoro turned his head to find an elderly lady with pink hair scrutinizing him with her ruthless gaze.

"I swear, young people these days are to reckless," said the old lady, "I had to pull you out of that damn crater and patch up all those wounds. You shouldn't even be alive with those kinds of wounds. You're lucky I came around when I did, I even managed to fix that eye of yours…," the old woman continued to rant, but Zoro simply tuned her out.

He had just realized he could now see out both his eyes, he was so used to only having one eye he hadn't even realized his damaged eye had been healed in the first place. The old woman just continued to rant, God this lady was getting annoying.

Zoro decided to stop her in her tracks, "Who the hell are you?"

"Ungrateful little snot," said the old woman, "I saved your life."

"Wait," said Zoro once again halting her tirade, "I'm alive?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course you are!"

"So, this isn't the afterlife?"

The old woman could only gape at the young green haired man in front of her.

A/N: So yeah I made another fan fiction so what? You want to fight about it? I'm sorry let me explain. I suffer from an odd form of writers block that occurs when I get an idea for a new story in my head and it keeps ideas for new chapter for my other stories from ever truly forming so in order for my other stories to continue I have to write these stories that get stuck in my head. Now as for why I chose to put Zoro instead of Luffy in the story its because no one really gives him enough credit but are my reasons. Reason #1: He is simply better. He doesn't use a devil fruit. People try to say that although he is strong Luffy is stronger, well no shit; the stupid little bugger has muscles made of rubber. His muscles never tear as such that gives him super strength without training his body. People say he is more durable. Again, no shit, of course a guy whose entire body is made of rubber is going to be more durable plus Zoro took all of the pain and Fatigue Luffy had (that knocked him unconscious) on top of all the damage he himself took and not only lived but managed to stay conscious for a while after. Then after the time skip luffy can dodge everything even bullets without his gears. Well he cheats he uses haki or like previously stated his gears. Zoro has been dodging bullets and lasers without powers using only his reflexes and physical training before the time skip. Let's not forget that they fought once and it was essentialy a draw. So all of this=ZoroLuffy. Nuff said. Now on a more serious note who should be paired with Zoro? Mirajane, Erza, or Cana?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: so I know I am a slow updater but I wanted to find a good place to continue the story and plus Saint Paddy's Day was over the weekend and Zoro is the perfect character for the occasion, wouldn't you agree? Any way before I begin I want get some things explained. First off it is hinted that both Sanji and Zoro at least know the basics of mantra. Second I am going to assume Zoro knows the armoring haki because he kept stating he wanted to cut up Caribou who is a logia user. So for the sake of the story he will at least know the basics for these two things.

Fairy Tail

Zoro walked steadily down the path towards Magnolia town, still heavily bandaged and a scowl capable of scaring small children and most adults gracing his features. After he had explained how he had ended up there, the pink haired hag whose name he was still having trouble pronouncing at the moment had instructed him to go and seek aid from some old guy who ran a club for magicians.

"Damn that witch," grumbled Zoro to himself, "she said it would only take an hour to walk from her hut to this town. So why the hell have I been walking for two days?"

He began to ponder all the information the old hag had given him as he continued to walk. She had said that he had landed in the kingdom of Fiore and when he had inquired about the island that said kingdom was located on she had smacked him on the head with her stick and called him a moron before stating that it was located on a continent. _A_ continent not _The _continent, "a" implied that there was more than one and as far as Zoro knew there had only ever been one continent that wrapped around the globe.

Then when he had asked where the nearest Marine base was located she gave him a quizzical look before asking him to explain what he meant. After he had finished his explanation she had muttered something about delusional idiots, he assumed she was talking about one of her other patients, before throwing his swords at him and telling him to go see the guild master of Fairy Tail, claiming she was tired of dealing with green haired idiots.

So now here he was walking down a dirt path with no town in sight mentally cursing his luck, Kuma, and the pink haired hag.

He was pulled from his thoughts however, as his senses alerted him to the presence of multiple people, around forty or so, who seemed to be hiding in the forest around him, no doubt bandits waiting to ambush an unfortunate passerby

Drawing Wado from its sheath he addressed to bandits, "I know you're there so come out before I get impatient."

"My, my, you're a perceptive one aren't you," came a voice behind him as an elderly unarmed man with white hair and a beard, dressed in lavish yellow and white robes stepped forth from the shadows of the trees, "but I'm afraid it's time for you to part with your valuables."

"Sorry," said Zoro as he pointed Wado's tip at the white haired man, "but that's not going to happen, so why don't you tell your forty-three flunkies to come out."

The man raised an eyebrow in curiosity before he signaled his men with a flash of light from his hand. Zoro soon found himself surrounded by men and women wielding a variety of weapons.

"You were able to discern just how many of us there were even when we were hidden," asked the old man.

"Not only that," said Zoro, "I also know that despite your age that you are the strongest one among them."

"Intriguing," said the old man as he stroked his beard, "that's an interesting ability for a mage to have. What's your name? What guild do you belong to?"

"I'm Zoro Roronoa and I don't belong to a guild because I am no mage."

"Not a mage you say, now that is strange," said the man who Zoro now assumed was the leader, "My name is Gregorvitch, Gregorvitch of the light, and this is my guild Lion's Head. I invite you to join us, your talents would be most welcome here."

"No thanks," said Zoro as he set Wado in his mouth before drawing his other two swords as he prepared for the ensuing fight.

"What a pity," said Gregorvitch in disappointment, "but you leave me no choice, Attack!"

As the words left his mouth every member of his guild leapt at Zoro.

"Black rope: Great Dragon Twister," said Zoro as he spun in a circle.

A giant whirlwind in the shape of a serpentine dragon took shape around him; blowing back his enemies before forming a more solid shape and started pursue them, slicing through the forest as it did so.

Zoro turned to face the leader, "is that all you got?"

Gregorvitch was starting to sweat now, anger and fear evident on his face, "I'm no fool Zoro, but be warned you haven't seen the last of me." As he said this he snapped his fingers, there was a bright flash of light and he was gone.

Now that he thought about it no one here seemed to recognize him or his name. Normally the mere mention of his name struck fear into lesser opponents and even made the stronger ones nervous.

Sheathing his blades Zoro looked down the dirt path and then to the path his whirlwind had cut through the forest.

"If the path you're on is leading you nowhere find a new one," said Zoro to himself, "and if you can't find one, make one."

And with that said he started down the path of destruction he had carved.

* * *

><p>Mirajane wiped the sweat from her brow as she prepared dinner for the others as they finished their third day of training at the mountains as the sun slowly sank beneath the horizon. Everyone was working hard to get stronger so that they could once again claim the title of strongest guild in Fiore. Elfman was lifting boulders, no doubt trying increase his already immense strength and muscle mass. Lisanna was working diligently to increase the speed of her transformations and Cana… Well to be honest she seemed to be doing more drinking than anything else but she did train occasionally with her cards finding new ways to combine her cards for new effects.<p>

As for herself, she trained her Satan Soul take-over magic. She was becoming more proficient with every day but the truth was she was not as effective as she had been before Lisanna's apparent death. She had lead her siblings and Cana to the mountains in hopes that they would be able to progress more quickly in their training than they would have if they had gone to the beach with the others. It seemed more like a vacation than an actual training camp, and besides that there would be too many distractions, more so for Lisanna than any of the others with Natsu and Happy there.

"Dinner's ready," said Mirajane as she called the others to the makeshift table.

Cana and Elfman had already seated and were currently helping themselves to the food she had prepared but for some reason Lisanna had stopped and seemed to be staring off into the distance.

"Lisanna," said Mirajane, "is something wrong."

"Mira, whats that," asked Lisanna as she pointed off into the distance just behind Mirajane

Turning around, Mirajane could now see what it was that had distracted her sister. Off in the distance there appeared to be a large black tornado tearing up the forest near the base of the mountain uprooting and throwing trees as it went. But as it got closer she could see that it was leaving behind stumps of all shapes and sizes. It wasn't uprooting the trees it was cutting them to pieces and it was still getting closer.

"Everyone," shouted Mira as the whirlwind of blades neared the mountain, "get back."

Backing away from the edge of the mountain, they took cover behind a large boulder. As the twister struck the mountain they were sprayed with gravel and debris until it finally died out.

Cautiously making their way out of cover they surveyed the damage that was done to the mountain. An entire section of the cliff had been ripped away and the rest of the cliff side had been covered by large gashes that carved deep into the stone.

Lisanna used her magic and sprouted wings from her arms before leaping from the cliff.

"Where are you going," called Mirajane to her sister.

"There are people down there," shouted Lissana as she continued to float down, "I'm going to see if they need any help."

"Be careful," shouted Mirajane.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that was that sis, I thought he said he wasn't a mage" asked one of the two remaining members of the Lion's Head guild a rather large man with dark hair and facial features that looked like someone had tried to carve a statue by bashing one stone with another.<p>

"Well obviously he was fucking lying you fugly dunce," shouted a well-endowed woman with blond hair who would have been considered attractive if it weren't for the scars on her face.

"Why do you have to be so mean sis?"

"Hey are you two all right?"

Turning around they caught sight of a young white haired girl land near them. Catching a glimpse of her guild mark they grinned maliciously to each other.

"Do you see what I see Boris," asked the female.

"Yeah Kate," said Boris, "It's a lost little fairy, and a cute one at that."

Lisanna took a step back as she glanced back and forth between the two nervously.

"She'll fetch a good price on the black market," said Kate as she started towards her.

"That she will, just let me have some fun with her first would ya sis?"

"Fine, just be sure not to damage her too much like you did the last one, would you brother."

"Don't worry sis, I'll be real gentle with her I promise," said Boris as he stepped closer to Lisanna.

"Mira, Elfman, Help," cried Lisanna as she backed into the side of the cliff.

"Prison of Light!"

There was a flash of light and then there was an elderly man dressed in lavish robes standing between her and the two dark guild members who now appeared to be frightened.

Finding her voice Lisanna decided to thank the man for intervening, "Mister I- Ah!"

"Silence girl," shouted the man as he viciously backhanded her.

"Lisanna," shouted the others from the cliff as they banged against the walls of the prison of light that now trapped them.

"Try as you might Fairy Tail you will not escape, my light shines brightest in the dark and the brighter it is the more powerful it becomes. As for you two," said the old man as he turned his attention to the two siblings, "what happened to the others?"

"Master Gregorvitch," started Kate, "They either scattered or were tossed by the tornado."

"Pathetic," stated Gregorvitch, "Kate, grab the girl, I don't want Boris near her, she'll be worth more untouched, Boris, you and I will go and knock out the others and then we will be on our way."

"Yes master," said the siblings in unison.

As they turned to carry out their tasks a set of footsteps reverberated through the forest, everyone turned their attention to the newcomer. He was around six feet tall with green hair with a scar over his left eye the rest of his body covered in bandages and three swords at his waist. The three members of Lion's Head instinctively took a step back.

As the newcomer took in his surrounding he merely said, "Oh… It's you."

* * *

><p>Zoro was beginning to grow irritated, he hadn't eaten in days and now he had run into the same people who had tried to ambush him not long ago.<p>

"Kate, Boris, Attack," ordered Gregorvitch.

"Yes master," shouted the two.

"You caught us off guard last time," yelled the female, "But in the shadow of the mountain we have the advantage."

"Prepare," shouted the male, "to face the wrath of the Golem twins."

"Twins," asked Zoro curiously, "But you look nothing alike."

The two mages face planted before regaining their composure, "You idiot," shouted the woman, "you don't have to look alike or even be the same gender to be twins."

"Forget it sis let's just kill him already," said the man before making a sign with his hands, "Earth-make: Great Golem!"

The Earth began to shake as the stone around the mountain began to take the shape of a large thirty foot statue.

"Puppet Magic," said the woman quietly before shouting, "Animate."

The large statue started move mimicking the woman as she took a step forward and reared her fist back, "Now die you fucker," she screamed as she brought her fist down into the Earth and the golem did the same only on top of Zoro, a large crater forming where its fist had impacted.

"Hah," scoffed Boris, "that was too easy."

Their victory was cut short however as the golem's fist was being pushed back until it was removed from the crater it had created revealing Zoro pushing back the golem's fist with one hand as his other unsheathed Shusui, "Not bad," said Zoro as he grinned darkly at them, "but now it's my turn. One Sword Style: 720 pound cannon," he shouted as he swung his blade with enough force to send a projectile of compressed air flying at the large stone creature. The stone creature shattered as his attack made contact.

He now turned his focus on the two mages who had conjured up the stone monstrosity, leveling a menacing glare in their direction.

"S-sis," stuttered Boris, "what do we do now?"

"R-run you idiot," she shouted, the panic evident in her voice.

The two siblings sprinted out of sight as fast as they could in hopes of getting away from the monster pretending to be a man. Zoro watched their retreating figures until they were too far away to attack before directing his glare to Gregorvitch.

Grabbing the white haired girl by the arm, Gregorvitch pulled her into a tight embrace before igniting a blade of light and holding it near her throat.

"Give up Zoro," shouted Gregorvitch, "This girl's fate lies in your hands."

"Please," called a voice from above him, "don't let him hurt Lisanna!"

Looking up to the cliff Zoro could see a group of people trapped in a box made of light. The cry for help had come from a white haired woman with tears streaming down her face not much younger than him.

He turned his gaze back to Gregorvitch, his mind made up, "Put down the girl and I will put down my swords."

"Very well Zoro," said Gregorvitch, "You first."

Gathering up his swords he let them fall to the ground.

Gregorvitch started to laugh maniacally, "You fool!"

Gregorvitch threw the teenage girl to the side and charged at Zoro, his blade of light extending as he did so.

Zoro merely raised his hand up to catch the blade as it swung down to cleave his body in two, the black armoring haki coating the palm of his hand. As the blade of light hit his hand his fingers wrapped around it. Gripping the magic blade tightly and pulled Gregorvitch towards him till they were eye to eye.

"I-impossible," stuttered the guild master in fear as his eyes widened in surprise, "H-how did you?"

Zoro merely grinned menacingly at the mage before snidely answering, "Magic."

Rearing back his fist Zoro delivered a powerful punch that sent the mage hurtling into the side of the mountain. The force of his body impacting the stone sent cracks spider webbing along the side of the cliff.

"Lisanna," shouted the white haired woman from before as she knelt at the edge of the cliff, the prison of light having dispersed after the defeat of its creator.

"Look out," shouted Zoro as the earth underneath her gave from the stress it had endured and she was sent tumbling to the ground below.

Quickly moving into action he leapt into the air and grabbed her. Bending his knees to absorb the shock of the landing he landed on the edge of the cliff below the one she had fallen from.

"Hey," said Zoro as gently as he could, unsure of how to handle this kind of situation, "are you okay."

The woman looked up at him her eyes still red from the crying, "Y-yes, thank you."

Then he heard something he really wished he hadn't; the grumble of earth as it gave beneath the combined weight of the two. Wrapping the woman in his arms he closed his eyes and braced for impact.

As his body hit the dirt he could feel the various wounds on his body tearing themselves open. After regaining his bearings from the impact the noted the presence of something both soft and firm pushing against his chest as well as something soft pressed against his lips. Opening his eyes he found himself staring into a pair of deep -blue eyes

The white haired woman quickly pushed herself off of Zoro and to her feet. Her cheeks were tinged a bright pink, "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to," she stopped mid-sentence as she saw the blood soaking the bandages, "Oh my god you're bleeding."

Looking down Zoro visually confirmed what he already knew. Blood from his reopened wounds had completely soaked the once off white bandages soaking them a deep crimson.

"Elfman, Cana," shouted the woman to the other two people up on the mountain, "Bring some bandages! Hurry!"

"I'll be fine," said Zoro dismissively as he tried to pull himself to his feet only to find a lithe hand belonging to the young woman pushing him down with surprising force for a woman with her figure.

"No," she shouted, "you mustn't move or you'll lose blood faster."

"I've had worse," he protested as he once again tried to get to his feet only to have her gently push him back down again. He knew she meant well but he was really starting to get annoyed. "Fine," he relented, "If I let you patch me up will you let me go?"

She looked at him curiously before asking, "Oh what's so important that you would risk bleeding to death to get there?"

"I have to find Fairy Tail," he answered grudgingly as he saw the logic in her argument.

The woman quickly slapped her hands over her mouth in a failed attempt to stifle her laughter as she started to giggle uncontrollably.

Zoro raised an eyebrow as he watched her laugh before finally asking, "What's so funny?"

A/N: So here it is at last the second chapter. In the Next chapter Zoro will leave the mountains and ultimately get lost again and will meet Gajeel and will ultimately hang around with him and Pantherlily for a while. Truth is Gajeel is my favorite FT character and I find it unfair that the beach crew got so powerful without even training so I am going to have Zoro "assist" Gajeel and Lily in their training. So now that my spoilers are out there please let off the questions. And as for pairings I try to keep them as cannon as possible so Erza is going to be left out because she seems to be infatuated with Jallel. So I am going back and forth between Cana and Mirajane as a possible pairing for Zoro.


End file.
